


Nightmare

by XDracoxXxHarryX



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDracoxXxHarryX/pseuds/XDracoxXxHarryX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukino has a bad dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

disclaimer: i dont own anything but the plot

Yukino woke up screaming. She didnt remember her dream but knew it was horrible. She felt tears running down her face when she heard Sting walk in.

"Hey Yukino why are you crying? You okay?" Sting asked standing by her bed. Yukino looked up at him and more tears ran down her face.

"I-I'm fine. It was just a bad dream," Yukino said, catching her breath. Sting turned to leave but Yukino grabbed his sleeve. "Please stay with me Sting. Im too scared to go back to sleep."

"Oh all right just for tonight" he said climbing in her bed. Yukino put her head on Sting's chest.

"Thank you" Yukino said, falling back to sleep snoring softly.

"Anytime Yukino" he whispered, before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I look rich enough to own Fairy Tail? I don't own anything.


End file.
